Darkside
by WinchesterswithCastiel
Summary: When Dean came back from Purgatory, He has changed, all he wants and desires is Sam. Sam is too elated and caught up in the reality that his brother is alive and doesn't realised that Dean became darker, controlling and dominiant. Also, very possessive. When Sam notices, It's too late. The problem is would Sam give his heart to the Darker Dean or the Real, almost non-existent one?


**A/N:Hai guise, I Hope you enjoy this and please check out my other stories! Just for my sake, the plot will not follow the story exactly, I mean the background and everything will be the same, yes,they saved the world from Lucifer and all those shit but the "mission" they go on will be different to show Dark!Dean so yea…Thankyu ^^Please review! It fuels me!**

**Summary: When Dean came back from Purgatory, He has changed,all he wants and is possessive of is Sam. Sam is too elated and caught up in the reality that his brother is alive and doesn't realised that Dean became darker, controlling and dominiant. The question is would Sam give his heart to the changed Dean or find the real, almost non-existent one?**

**Dean: Disclaimer time Sammy.**

**Sam: It's Sam and The author doesn't own us….but the plot was thought by her**

**Dean: If there's any of ya that has the same fudgin plot…purely coincidental**

**Sam: How come you and Dad swear like sailer but if I say something like,"Ass" I get reprimanded?**

**Dean: That's it,punishment time Sammy*Grins*(Sam: Shit,no!Dean!Mph!)**

**Me: Enough!...there'll be sex scenes later!**

* * *

Sam sighed as he sat in his car, his eyelids heavy like the exhaustion of his heart."De…Right…He's not here anymore. Independence Sam" Sam reminded himself. Even with Dean gone, he had the habit of calling out to him and even listened to the kind of music Dean listened to.

Sam just had a fleeting thought of wishing Dean was alive before crushing it, he would continue to think about his brother but not dwell on it. "I'll hit the road tomorrow" Sam stated before allowing the blackness of sleep to engulf him.

* * *

When Sam awoke, it was almost night,he was confused…Wasn't it night before he slept?….and was he on a bed? Sam jolted up and looked around him, registering that he was on a bed,cuffed, in a half-assed motel with…a second bed that seemed used. Sam struggled against the handcuffs and tried to free himself before the person who did this comes back.

The door slammed open and Sam froze, his eyes watching the person intensely. A golden-haired male with hazel-green eyes stepped in, whistling casually, carrying bags of food. "Dean, that's dean!" Sam thought before his eyes shone with surprise and happiness.

"Missed me Sammy?You slept for almost a day" Dean said, with a grin as he walked to the table to set the things down. "Yeah, of course! Dude,you're freaking alive!i thought you were dead, everyone missed you,I did the most though"Sam babbled knowing he sounded like an idiot but he coulden't help it.

"Sammy!I've just been in purgatory, so stop firing words at me"Dean cut in,getting the younger's attention."I'm…so sorry Dean,purgatory?I-I should've done something!" Sam said in a fit of anxiety with those deep,puppy dog eyes of his that Dean found so captivating.

"It's fine,I'm out now"Dean stated. "Right...I won't ask for now but why am I cuffed to the bedpost?"Sam asked,rattling the chains as if to remind himself and Dean. "I knew you'll freak" Was all Dean answered before walking to Sam's bed, sitting beside the lying younger. "Sorry?" Sam said,dumbfounded.

"I knew you'll be all pussy when you found out that you're not in the car so I chained you here so you won't run"Dean explained, smiling. Sam thought he saw something flicker in Dean's eyes, something he coulden't tell but dismissed it as paranoia.

"I know I'm handsome but you don't have to stare so intensely Sammy"Dean stated casually with a playful and teasing tone."Mind unchaining me now?" Sam asked blushing as he realized he'd been caught staring at his brother. "Done" Dean stated, grinning as he unlocked it easily.

* * *

Sam slumped at the sink tiredly, watching his exhausted eyes in the reflection. Now that Sam registered that Dean Is back, his body seemed to have relaxed,using it's remaining energy to tap Into.

Sam saw black spots flash before his eyes before gripping the sink tightly. "Slowly walk back" Sam instructed himself mentally and tried to take a step back. His vision danced much more violently than before and Sam knew he could barely stay awake.

Before he passed out, Sam heard a shout resembling,"Sammy!".

That's when the world spin and went black.

* * *

Sam awoke to bright lights and squinted. For the first time in ages, he felt refreshed. Awake. Alive.

"Sammy!" Dean's voice yelled and rushed to his side,"How ya feeling?And don't say fine". "I-I'm not fine"Sam replied with sass. "Ya think?!"Dean answered with a hint of frustration and concern. Sam flinched slightly and nod,"I just…need some rest,I'm fine now and that's all that's important"Sam answered.

"There's something you're not telling me Sam"Dean stated,his eyes narrowing into slits and Sam noted that's an out-of-the-usual habbit for Dean. "I-I just…"Sam trailed off, deciding whether or not to mention the less than 3hours sleep he got every night as punishment for losing Dean.

"Do not lie to me Sam!"Dean roared,his eyes hiding the pure worry he had for the younger."I-I didn't allow myself to rest or eat more than is needed"Sam confessed,eyes darting to the ground."Why?!"Dean prodded,gripping Sam's chin and forced the younger to look him into the eyes.

Hazel-Green orbs met Chocolate brown ones and both felt electric run through their felt like two puzzles fitting together perfectly.

"I-I wanted to punish myself for not protecting you"Sam admitted with flustered cheeks. "Well the punishment you got alright, pull down your boxers and jeans"Dean commanded in a cold tone which was blanketing the worry he felt. The younger gulped and knew what was this immediately. This was the method of Dean punishing him since they were young.

Sam hesitantly pulled down his jeans, watching Dean's eyes flicker with something yet again."Bend over my knee Sammy"Dean instructed and the younger followed obediently. As soon as Sam was bended in front of the older,he felt a hand come down upon his perfect round ass.

Sam cried out in pain as his butt got spanked. Dean's strength had not faded and seemed even stronger."Shut up bitch!"Dean growled and took out a handkerchief,stuffing it into the younger's mouth as he spanked Sam's ass repeatedly and Sam moaned in pain each time Dean's hands came upon his ass,muffled by the substitute gag.

"Remember that only I,Dean Winchester can punish you"Dean growled and Sam nod in response, Dean allowed himself to whack Sam's bright red butt a few more times before letting him recover. Sam was sobbing after Dean was done while biting onto the handkerchief tightly.

Dean laid Sam gently onto the bed before laying down beside the younger.

"Sammy, you understand why I had to do that right?" Dean questioned, stroking Sam's hair lovingly after removing the gag. Sam wanted to reply but the tears kept on flowing like a waterfall. "Right?" Dean asked again, this time with a force in his tone.

"Y-Yes" Sam manage through his sobbing. "I can't allow you to hurt yourself Sammy, starving and exhausting yourself is hurting yourself, you could even die" Dean stated slowly, emphasizing on each word to make sure Sam understood and the flicker came back once again. "Y-Yes,I u-understand" Sam answered softly.

Dean kissed his forehead before drifting to sleep.

While Dean slept,Sam's mind was on the run."Dean hasn't use this method for quite awhile, why now? And the flicker in his eyes, It seemed so alien,so predatory. Dean seemed to have change somehow, I can't comprehend or name it, but Dean's changed and that flicker…" Sam didn't get a chance to complete his thoughts when he heard Dean's voice.

"Sammy?Still awake?"Dean asked with a tiredness in his voice and Sam knew he didn't have to answer. Dean knew. "I told you to lose the punishment mind-set didn't I?" Dean demanded. "Y-Yes, you did" Sam replied quietly, feeling guilty of waking Dean. Dean could never fully rest until Sam was genuinely asleep. Dean's body was like a Sammy-sleep detector.

"So do as I say or I'll be forced to punish you again" Dean said before he back-hugged Sam,cuddling him and Sam knew he wasn't able to think was too comfortable.

Sam briefly answered and he wasn't sure if he replied a"Yes Master" or just "Yes".But he didn't care. Dean,his beloved brother was with him and that's all that matters.


End file.
